


Let There Be Light

by Pline



Series: Hartmon Week 2016 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hartmon Week 2016, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five of Hartmon Week 2016: Fake/Pretend Relationship AU</p><p>.</p><p>Hartley's parents are trying to set him up, so Hartley pretends he already has a boyfriend.</p><p>Now, they want to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Да будет свет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722934) by [Felixora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora)



Hartley never thought he would see the day his parents would accept his sexuality.

And yet, here he is, having tea with them as they try to ask subtly if he is single.

Gosh, this is awkward.

Still, they are trying, and that is more than he could have ever hoped.

“You know, Martha's nephew is around your age and he is, well, like you.”

Hartley stills. He knows Martha's nephew, Joshua is not a bad person per se, but he is really self-centered and never bothers to ask anyone questions about their personal lives.

“We could invite him to Sunday's brunch, maybe you could talk to him and see if you get along. He's from a good family, you know.”

Oh no.

His mother is trying to set him up.

“I already have a boyfriend,” he lies quickly.

“Hartley! Why didn't you tell us about it before?” his mother exclaims.

“It's pretty new, really, no one knows yet.”

“Bring him on Sunday, son,” his father says and Hartley knows he is trying his best, but boy does it hurt do see his own father so pained at the idea.

“Where did you meet, darling?”

“At work,” and that sounds the most plausible option.

He hopes they will drop the subject but his parents are not Rathaway for nothing, and his mother continues with the fatal question:

“What's his name?”

 Hartley thinks fast.

 “Cisco. His name is Cisco.”

 

* * *

 

Cisco answers after the three longest rings of Hartley's life.

 “Hey man, what's up?”

 “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend at my parents' brunch on Sunday.”

 “... Sorry, what?”

 “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend at my – ”

 “Okay, so I did hear you correctly the first time.”

 “Listen, I'm sorry to ask you this but they were trying to set me up and I just wanted to leave me be so I lied and told them I had a boyfriend.”

 There is a silence and Hartley worries Cisco will refuse. Can he find another guy Cisco in three days? Is is possible? Should he hire an escort?

 “Can I just ask...” Cisco says. “Why me? I mean, I'm flattered, but don't you think Barry would do a better job at warming up your parents?”

 “I already talked to them about Barry, I told them he was in love with Iris, they would remember.”

It is a lie. Hartley never talks about Star Labs and his colleagues, not because he is not proud of what he does there, he is, but because he does not want his parents to swoop around and learn about their little superhero business.

Barry would indeed be a great candidate at a fake boyfriend. He has a light personality that makes everyone likes him, but Hartley does not want Barry.

He wants Cisco.

“Okay,” the latter says with a sigh. “I'll do, but you owe me like a month of Jitters coffee, dude.”

“Thank you, Cisco, you are a life-savior.”

“Don't mention it.”

 

* * *

 

Cisco is already waiting outside when Hartley arrives. He looks as nervous as he is but he smiles brightly when he sees him.

“Thanks again for doing this.”

“No problem, man, everything for a friend.”

Hartley pretends he does not hurt in the slightest. This is fake, he reminds himself, this is not a date, none of it is real.

If only his heart got the memo.

They drive in silence to his parents' house. They did not really discuss how far they would pretend. Will they kiss? Will they hold hands? Will they look at each other with adoration in their eyes?

His mother welcomes them at the door and her attention is entirely focused on Cisco. Hartey knows she is judging him even before he says a word.

“You must be the Cisco our Hartley told us so much about!”

“Did he now?”

“Well, not as much as I would have liked, but you know Harty, always being mysterious.”

Cisco shoots him an amused look when he hears the nickname but follows Mrs Rathaway inside without making a joke.

Hartley's father proves to be a bit more difficult. He is polite to Cisco but that's it, he does not ask questions and is wearing a perpetual frown directed at his son and his son's (pretended) boyfriend.

Before they go sit, Cisco takes his hand and squeezes it, which makes Hartley jump.

“You okay, man?”

His parents are looking at them, so he forces a smile upon his lips.

“Yeah, I'm used to it.”

“I'm sorry.”

Cisco is soft and warm, Hartley just wants to bury himself in his arms and never moves again. A voice in his head angrily whispers that they are only friends, it's just pretend. He does not listen to it.

He can indulge himself in the fantasy.

“Come on boys, let's eat!” his mother says, breaking their little moment.

 

* * *

 

Overall, the brunch is a success.

His parents, and especially his father, are less and less tense as hours go by. They still act awkward at times, but they are truly trying their best to be understanding of their son.

Hartley was worried that Cisco and him would not be able to pull off being a couple.

He finds out they only have to act like they always do for his parents to buy it.

They don't have to lie much about their relationship. Yes, they met at work. Yes, they did not get along well at first. Yes, they learned to be around each other without murdering anyone.

Yes, Hartley fell in love with Cisco along the way.

 No, Cisco did not fall in love with Hartley.

 It is fine though, he will take what he can get. Friendship is more than enough.

 And today he gets to pretend. Imagine what it would be like to be Cisco's boyfriend.

 Each time Cisco sends him a loving look, or lets his hand rest on his knee or calls hi m sweet pet names, he smiles and dreams it's real.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for coming, Cisco, it was such a pleasure. You're always welcome here.”

“Thank you for the invitation, Mrs Rathaway, this was lovely.”

“Please, young man, call me Rachel.”

Hartley is talking to his father, and his mother probably does not think he can hear them, but he does.

“I wanted to tell you something, Cisco. I was not always a good mother to Hartley, I should have stood by him and accepted him. I'm glad he had you though, when we were not there. It's obvious how in love with each other, I can't remember why I ever disapproved of this.” 

His father continues talking, oblivious to the discussion held a few feet away.

“Son, I'm glad you're happy.”

At that, Hartley can't help but tear up.

Rathaways are not big huggers, but they make it an exception this time.

 

* * *

 

They are back at Cisco's flat, Hartley invited himself in without asking, he is always welcome there, he knows.

“Thanks,” Hartley whispers.

“I didn't mind.”

Something in the intonation of his voice makes Hartley look up. Cisco is gazing at him, a soft smile on his lips, his eyes are warm and loving.

“Your mom, she said – ” 

“I heard.”

Hartley is hit with an epiphany.

“You never pretended, did you?” he asks.

“No,” Cisco confesses without shame. “Did you?”

“No.”

“So, basically I met your parents before we went on our first date.”

Hartley laughs. His heart feels so light it could fly from his chest.

“We never did things like everyone.”

“Yeah, I guess we don't.”

Hartley has never been this happy.

He is finally in good terms with his parents, and Cisco is curled up in his arms as they watch a movie. 

Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them and I want them happy, but I also like to make them suffer a little bit... 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, it makes my day!
> 
> See you tomorrow :)


End file.
